The diagnosis of chronic conditions or incorrect structures in myofascial units and associated structures in a human patient usually involves the elaboration of the medical history or anamnesis of the human patient by gathering information through questioning by a physician either of the patient or of other people who know the patient and can give suitable information. The medically relevant complaints reported by the patient or others familiar with the patient are referred to as symptoms. This information is complemented by the determination of clinical signs, which are ascertained by direct examination on the part of medical personnel. The information obtained in this way enables the physician to form a diagnosis and treatment plan.
Traditionally, once the lesion or incorrect structure has been identified the treatment plan focuses on restoring the normal function of the structure primarily, although not exclusively, by direct interaction with the incorrect structure where the lesion is located.
Although this strategy provides relief in a number of instances it has been reported that not all patients respond adequately to the treatment of the diagnosed lesion or respond partially or respond to treatment but relapse once treatment is finished or shortly afterwards.